1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a computer readable medium for access right management, an access right management apparatus, and a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a document management system for managing objects (electronic data) of data of a document, a photo, a pattern, etc., created using a computer and a storage area of the data (for example, a folder) and the access right to the electronic data has been known. In an environment in which plural of document management systems are included, a document processing system is constructed using a component for providing an operation interface made common about different types of document management systems for an operation main body of an operator, a system, etc., for giving an object operation command. In the description to follow, the document management system is abbreviated as “DR” (Document Repository) and the component is abbreviated as “DRC” (Document Repository Connector) where appropriate.
FIG. 6 illustrates the relationship between DRC and its relevant component in the document processing system. In the example in FIG. 6, two of DR (1) and DR (2) are included as DR and the operation main body (DRC Client) for giving an operation command to each object managed in the DRs does not directly give a command to the target DR and indirectly gives a command through DRC.
“DRC API” is API (Application Programming Interface) defining a common operation interface independent of the type of DR, and “DRC SPI” is SPI (Service Provider Interface) defining an interface for each DR as a service provider; they are provided by DRC. “DR (1) API” and “DR (2) API” are APIs defining the functions provided in DR (1) and DR (2) respectively and are provided by DR (1) and DR (2). “DRC-Adapter For DR (1)” and “DRC-Adapter For DR (2)” are adapters for DRs implementing the function defined in “DRC API” using mapping of the access right and “DR (1) API” and “DR (2) API” for subcomponents implementing “DRC SPI.”
In such a document processing system, the common access right systematized in DRC and the access right systemized uniquely in each DR do not necessarily match and thus the correspondence between the access right in DR and the access right in DRC is mapped.
FIG. 7 illustrates the correspondence between the access right in DRC and the access right in DR. In FIG. 7, version addition operation and deletion operation of an object are provided as operation provided in DRC and a model in which the version addition right is required for version addition operation in DRC and the deletion right is required for deletion operation in DRC is taken as an example.
In this case, to perform version addition operation of an object defined in DRC in DRC-Adapter For DR (1), version addition of the object is performed in DR (1). To perform version addition in DR (1), the management right in DR (1) is required and the version addition right of DRC is mapped in the management right of DR (1). Likewise, the deletion right of DR is also is mapped in the management right of DR (1). Plural of access rights of DRC mapped in one access right of DR like the relationship between the version addition right and the deletion right of DR mapped in the management right of DR (1) are referred to as the equivalent access right in the Specification.
If common access right is set in response to a request for setting common access right associated with unique access right from the user, it is feared that unique access right contrary to the user will become effective.